


the lovers, the dreamers, and me

by QQI25



Series: i've found my home [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, thrifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: After going thrifting for the first time, Lup and Taako's Tía has a surprise for them.





	the lovers, the dreamers, and me

**Author's Note:**

> title from the rainbow connection bc i was listening to the cover by sleeping at last! :-) it's bc of their Tía's friends (the ocs)

They start going thrifting when they get their licenses. Well, when _Lup_ gets her license. Taako’s terrified of driving because of their dad, and besides, he’s said before, it’s better for the environment in the long run if there’s even one less driver. He trusts Lup with his life, though. They both know this. 

It starts on a day when they have nothing better to do. They’re bored, so they decide to go shopping. Knowing they wouldn’t be able to afford it, Taako suggests they go to a thrift shop instead. So they do. 

The clothes there are nice. A lot of them are bold, a stark contrast to the blacks of Taako’s wardrobe. He falls in love with fashion and finds himself especially drawn to the dresses and skirts. 

“Hey Lup, what do you think of this?” He’s holding a dress up to his body and looking in a mirror. Lup comes up behind him and whistles.

“Damn bro, you’d look hella good in that.” 

“Thanks! How ‘bout you? Have you found any clothes you like, sis?” 

“Only . . . this!” It’s Lup turn at the mirror, and she’s holding up overalls over a black and white striped long-sleeve shirt. 

“Cute, cute outfit. Consider my wig snatched.” 

“We’re sharing though, right?” 

“No yeah, of course. Can’t exactly leave them at home though, and I really am digging the clothes we’ve picked . . .” 

“You know what, Taako?” Taako looks at Lup, who’s got a glint in her eye.

“What?”

“I bet Tía would be willing to hold onto them for us!” He points a finger at her.

“That . . . is a pretty good idea. Yeah, let’s pay for these and take them over to her place. See, you’re the brains _and_ the brawn and I get to just sit here and look pretty.” Lup playfully punches his arm. 

“Hey, now.” Taako thinks she’s gonna tell him he’s smart too, and then she continues with, “I’m pretty too.”

“Oh, fuck you. Shouldn’t you say something like ‘aww, don’t be like that you’re so smart Taako’?” Lup’s already walking up to the register, but she pauses and turns around.

“Hey, _you_ implied you’re stupid, not me.” He flips her the bird and she laughs, turning back around and resuming her walk to the register. He follows behind at his own pace. 

The ride to Tía’s is short, and before long, they’re at her door. Tía had given them a key a while ago, so they let themselves in with it. 

“Hi Tía!” They take off their shoes and hang up their coats.

“Hi! And what’ve _you_ got?” Their tía walks into the living room.

“We went thrifting today! Can we leave the clothes we got here?”

“Of course!”

“We’re just gonna go try them on real quick!” 

They walk back into the living room like models on a catwalk and start laughing once they’ve finished. Their tía just looks on adoringly. Taako _really_ likes the dress. The fit is amazing, and it feels so comfortable and breezy. Plus, when he twirls, the dress flares up, a.k.a. it’s perfect. Lup looks really good too. She’s really owning the outfit.

“So . . . what do you think, Tía?” 

“I think that you both look like perfection! Do you have more outfits?” 

“No,” Taako says mournfully. “We could only afford these.” 

“Well, if you want more clothes, follow me. Come, come!” She heads to her bedroom and they walk behind her. 

Tía’s taken some clothes out of her closet and set them on her bed. Taako touches them reverently. Their tía also has a really good fashion sense. 

“Any of the clothes you want, you leave in your room here, okay?” Taako can’t help but feel like his heart is gonna burst.

“Thanks, Tía.”

“Of course, mijo. Of course.”

The next weekend, Taako wakes up and climbs in Lup’s bed like usual. Their phones both chime with a notification from their tía.

**Tía**  
Gm mis cariños  
I hv a surprise for u two

**Lulu <3 **  
we’ll be right ovr once we hv bfast!! :)

This time when they let themselves in, Tía’s not the only one home. In fact, her couch is full of people with bags in front of them. Bags of clothes. Taako surveys them as he takes off his coat and shoes, and finds he recognises none of them. Their outfits look hella good though. 

“Hey, it’s the twins! We’ve heard so much about you from Leesi! I’m her friend Anani. I go by she or they.” They start going down the line.

“Morgan, he him.”

“Silas, also he him.”

“Astrid, she her.”

“Cleo, also she her.”

“Avery, they them.” 

“Well, I’m Taako, he him.” He looks over at Lup, who’s practically glowing, she’s so happy.

“Lup, she her.”

“They’ve got some more clothes for you guys,” their tía says. 

“Oh, sweet! Well bring it on,” Taako replies, finally breaking out of his spell and walking over to the couch with Lup. 

They proceed to showcase clothes they don’t fit anymore. Their clothes are diverse like Tía’s were, with different styles and colours. He and Lulu are drawn to most of them, and those clothes are gladly given over and join the stack already on their bed. When they’re done going through the clothes, Taako notices that Astrid has placed something in her lap. 

“Are you guys at all interested in makeup?” Taako had never really considered it before, but now that he thinks about it, it _would_ probably look fucking radical on him. He looks at Lup and they both look back at Astrid, nodding. 

“Could I . . . could I watch first, and see how you do it? Lulu, you cool with that?” Lup gives him a thumbs up, so Astrid starts on Lup. She does it slowly, walking Taako through everything. After, she does Taako’s makeup while Lup watches. They take selfies together of the finished product. 

“Damn, T, we look good.” Taako meets Lup’s eyes and smiles. 

“I bet we could start a joint Instagram account and be hella popular.” It’s a great idea that he’s seriously considering starting. 

“And a channel on youtube with OOTDs and cooking,” Lup replies, the enthusiasm obviously spreading. 

“I’d follow you guys,” Cleo says, and the others answer similarly. 

“Thanks,” Lup responds brightly. 

“Although if we actually make the channel, we’d have to do everything here.” Taako turns to their tía with puppy dog eyes.

“You think I’m gonna turn you guys down? Anyways, that means I have less cooking to do,” their tía says. Everybody laughs. 

“I’ll leave the makeup here with you guys, okay?” Astrid holds the bag out to them and Taako looks at her, dumbstruck.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course! I have lots more.” Taako hugs the bag to his chest. 

“Thank you so much, Astrid.”

“You’re welcome.” Taako and Lup head to their room to drop off the makeup, and then to the bathroom to wash off what’s on their faces. 

“Did you know Tía had such cool friends? Like, no offense to tía - she’s already cool, but like,” Taako just meets Lup’s eyes in the mirror, unable to find the words.

“No yeah, I gotcha bro. Damn. I hope they come over more often. It’d be pretty rad.” They nod and go back to washing their faces. 

“Do you think I got the makeup all off?” Taako asks. They look at each other’s faces, carefully inspecting, and both find the other all clear. 

“Nice,” Taako says.

“Nice.” 

“Copycat.” Taako punches Lup and she laughs. “Whatever. Let’s go back, Lup, so we can spend some more time with them before we have to leave.” He loops his elbow through Lup’s and they walk back out and sit down on the couch. 

Everyone does to get to know everybody else better, and at the end of the evening, Taako and Lup’s support system has grown to include each other, Tía, Morgan, Anani, Silas, Astrid, Cleo, and Avery. Tía says she can send the numbers of anyone to the twins if they ever need anything. They _were_ originally gonna just exchange numbers, but Taako’s never really sure if their parents check their phones and what they might say if they do, and it’s better safe than sorry. They do one last check to make sure there’s no traces of makeup left, and then are off. Taako can tell they’re both jubilant over meeting these new people.

**Author's Note:**

> \- hey sorry if anyone didn't like tht i put some ocs in?? i just want them to be able to get lotsa new clothes nd a bigger support system bc tht makes them happy which makes me happy. also i'm now in lov w them nd keeping them fr (they were originally gna be just for the twins but now they're mine hehe also at least two will be making an appearance 
> 
> \- also sry i named the aunt! i just didn't kno whether the friends wld say ur aunt or ur tía so i just gave her a name!! it's alicia which wld be pronounced uh-lee-see-ah which is why it makes sense tht a nickname wld be leesi
> 
> \- lowkey highkey into the idea of them making a joint acct on ig nd i'm already thinking of drawing up their prof nd some of their posts lmaooo nd maybe some thumbnails for yt vids?? i lov them too much
> 
> \- there's gna be a bit more bkstory bc i hv two ideas nd then it'll be onto mtg the rest of the tazb gang!! 
> 
> \- the drawings are lowkey overwhelming if i think too hard bc there's like 40 charas (i'm not incl their tía nd her friends bc i don't rly want to lol nd my idea was orig just college so) but i've gotten like 17 down i think either 17 or 23
> 
> \- also gOd sorry the paras are so short!! yooosh


End file.
